


Breakfast Time Wars

by Bloodyshadow1



Series: beaujester week 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, bashter, beaujester, beauyasha - Freeform, beauyashter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: Fjord used to like Breakfast, it was the most important meal of the day people wiser than him claimed.  That was until his best friend and first mate started this stupid daily ritual with her wives every morning.  Now Breakfast is hell that he can't escape fromPart of Beaujester week 2020 day 2 domesticity
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: beaujester week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007340
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Breakfast Time Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Beaujester week 2020, just be aware that it features my ot3 beauyashter/bashter not just beaujester so if that’s not your bag please feel free to skip and not look under the cut, I wont’ mind. hope you enjoy it if you do read it

Fjord, just Fjord, of the Mighty Nein hated mornings. He didn’t used to hate mornings, he had to wake up early at the orphanage because the matrons needed to be awful to their charges. On working on the docks and ships he had to get up early because things needed to be done, especially by Fjord since he was the youngest. But now he really hates mornings at the Xhorhouse than anything before. 

They’ve had a few weeks of downtime, so they decided to spend it at the Xhorhouse, save Veth who has been spending her time in Nicodranas. They’ve developed some habits with the amount of time after the wedding. Caduceus would normally be the first one up, despite the sun not coming up he would wake up every morning and start cooking breakfast for everyone. Beau would wake him up around 6:00 to go for a run and do some other workout stuff that would leave him in pain. He was getting better and hadn’t thrown up since they got there. After an hour or more likely two he would catch up to Beau who had finished much earlier and was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. He would collapse into his chair and start with a plate of whatever Caddy had made that day and some coffee, and then it would begin. 

Yasha would come down from the room she shared with Beau and Jester in her sleep clothes and take her seat at the breakfast table next to Beau like she would every morning. Sleepily she would grab Beau by the chin and plant a kiss on her. “Morning wife,” she said sleepily. 

As talkative as Beau normally was, she could just mumbled a, “morning,” while her cheeks darkened. 

Fjord always groaned watching things go on, not that he had a problem with Yasha kissing Beau, they were wives after all. Well he did because they were both practically his sisters and he wasn’t too big on public displays of affection. Not to mention that it meant that… like clockwork. 

Loud banging came from down the stairs as Jester ran down the steps in a huff. “Yasha!” She shouted and pointed an accusatory finger at the large Aasimar woman. “How dare you kiss my wife,” she yelled in mock anger. 

“Yes Jester,” Yasha said completely unfazed, which Fjord had to assume had something to do with this being a daily routine. The Yasha they first traveled with would be a blubbering blushy mess if someone accused her of kissing their wife. “I kissed your wife, and I’m about to do it again if you watch me,” more awake she grabbed Beau’s chin, not that she had to that hard, and dragged the smaller monk into another deeper kiss. Beau didn’t seem to complain as she was, she seemed all for being kissed by one of her beautiful wives. 

“Augh,” Jester let out, Fjord was so sick of that sound, “how dare you!” “Well if you’re going to kiss my wife,” she said pulling out the seat to the opposite side of Beau, and promptly sat down on the monk’s lap. “Then I’m going to kiss your wife.” Right on cue she grabbed Beau’s face away from Yasha and pulled her into a kiss of her own. It was a deep kiss, with tongue, something the sweet innocent Tiefling that Fjord met so long ago in Nicodranas would never dare to plant on someone. Maybe she would dream, Fjord had to admit, Jester always did have a dirtier mind than she had any right to in Fjord’s opinion. 

Yasha and Jester went about this ridiculous cycle a few more times, they mixed it up a few times. Yasha picked up Beau, with Jester on her lap and placed the two of them on her lap with her immense strength. 

“Seriously Beau you hate this kind of cutesy bullshit stuff normally,” Fjord said frustrated that he had to sit through this garbage every day. It was one thing to do after the three of them got hitched, but it’s been a month and he can’t see eggs without watching his sister make out with her wives. 

“Normally I’m not the one getting smooched by two gorgeous women,” Beau said taking deep breathes. She could run for an hour straight without needing a break but a few minutes of kissing beautiful women and she’s sucking wind. 

“But every day,” Fjord whined a bit, he knew it was a losing battle. Telling Beau not to kiss willing beautiful women, especially those who loved her enough to marry her, she might as well tell the sun not to shine. Well the Dynasty sort of made that possible with magic, so that wasn’t exactly fair, no one, no magic would be able to force Beau not to stop kissing her wives. 

“I’m just sitting here man,” Beau said with Jester’s arm around her on Yasha’s lap, “I can’t help it if I’m irresistible to Lavorre women.” They agreed to take Jester’s name, Nydoorin was a name Yasha took from the tribe, it didn’t have as much weight to it after she lost her first wife. And While Yasha and Jester considered taking the Lionett name to fuck with Beau’s family, but Beau vetoed it. She wanted the life she started with her new life with she didn’t want their last name out of spite, she wanted a name that was built with love from the start, and Lavorre felt right for the three of them. Fjord had felt nothing but pride when Beau said that, it felt good to know his little sister was growing up. He also definitely did not cry when Beau asked him to be her best man. Definitely not. 

“Well can you guys go upstairs at least when you’re kissing and not at the breakfast table,” Fjord asked. “Just once I’d like to eat breakfast without watching this scene of depravity.” 

“Don’t be a party pooper Fjord,” Jester said, sticking her tongue out at Fjord all in good fun. “Though he’s right, we should go upstairs.” 

“Yeah Fjord,” Beau said once her mouth was able to do something other than kissing her wives, don’t be such a party pooper. I could use a bath though, I suppose,” Beau said remembering how sweaty she was. 

“Just wait,” Jester told her, “we’re just going to get sweaty again so you might as well wait until we can all take a bath together.” 

“I also like the way you smell,” Yasha said nuzzling her face deep into Beau’s neck and breathing in deep, “it does things to me.” She said in a voice that definitely did things to Beau and Jester. Fjord missed the days that she was so quiet and shy he didn't have to hear her say things like this. 

“You know what, I’m just going to take my breakfast out in the garden and enjoy it in the bounty of the Wildmother, like a good paladin, and get away from you kissing people.” Fjord said, picking up his plate and cup of coffee and left to go outside. 

“You don’t know that,” Beau shouted, “the Wildmothers a lesbian too, you might catch her making out with Erathis in our garden with your luck.” 

Fjord prayed to Melora that he wouldn’t see that in the garden. When he heard Jester say, “to the room Yasha, wife of my wife,” Jester said not leaving Beau’s lap. The larger barbarian easily and gently picked up both women as if she was holding flowers they often gifted her. Fjord felt like going for another run somewhere far away, he might be happy for his friends, but it didn’t mean he wanted to be anywhere around them. He knew it was inevitable, since tomorrow would be the same, but he could hope. “Oh Yasha your arms are so big,” and a “Beau your abs are so cut, I could eat off of them,” from Jester upstairs made Fjord leave double time. 


End file.
